


[Podfic] Martin Wins A Game

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. Douglas sipped his coffee and offered, mildly, "Words that sound naughty but aren't."</p>
<p>All right, it was juvenile, but they were flying to Bangkok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Martin Wins A Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Martin Wins A Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730100) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



Okay! So I am still on the fence even now about Cabin Pressure podfic, Appropriateness/Enjoyability Of.

But when I asked about it on tumblr, enough people thought I should give it a try that I've gone ahead and done my favorite one. I'll probably leave it at that (there's plenty of fics on my podfic plate) unless requested otherwise.

It's fun reading Douglas, though. :)

 

Runtime 19:45

Mediafire

[mp3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2pou0n1ozd2hgz4/Martin_Wins_A_Game_-_Podfic.mp3) (18MB)

 


End file.
